Cody-B042
Weapons With a skill set focused on close quarters combat and prolonged brawls, Cody has a notable preference towards weaponry with high reliability and close range stopping power. Throughout the Human-Covenant War, Cody would carry a small armory's worth of firearms, blades, explosives, and other tools, constantly relying on the extra firepower to compensate for his lack of MJOLNIR which in turn lead to his increasingly more aggressive combat style. Notably Cody made use of a MA5K carbine which he preferred for his familiarity with the weapon and its combination of reliability and versatility. Another trademark of the Spartan's was a modified M45 shotgun nicknamed "Wrath" which in addition to the installation of an ammo counter, B042 also made modifications to the inner workings of the weapon to allow for faster firing. Aside from the two firearms, the other mainstays of his arsenal are a combat knife formerly owned by Abdul-B213 which he has shown a level of attachment to, and a combat machete specially requested by Cody in order to help him in combating foes like Brutes. In addition, Cody also would carry several explosives and sidearms in addition to his usual gear. Personality Early in life B042 was a meek, nervous, and fearful, while also being exceedingly kind albeit sharp tongued to those around him. These traits made him a friend to many as well as a target for bullies, as seen with Abraham-B138 in training. That said, as time went on within Beta Company's training that the boy nursed a grudge like none other, against the Covenant as well as his tormentors, the latter of which began to suffer the consequences of this far sooner than the former. Early examples were his brutal assault of B263, and the fact he stole a magazine of armor piercing rounds prior to TORPEDO with the intent of killing B138 during the operation. On top of that, Cody often went out of his way to kill as many and inflict as much pain as possible on Covenant forces, Sangheili in particular, going as far as to intentionally fail to stop a Sapient Sunrise nerve gas attack as well as the massacre of Doram keep. His anger could also be seen as manifesting in his manner of speaking. SPARTAN-B042, compared to most of his comrades, was exceedingly vulgar, and it is rare a sentence is not punctuated with some form of profanity. The language no doubt was picked up from instructors on Onyx, though his continued heavy use of profanity in spite of reprimand seemingly was born purely of his near constant state of aggression, only meditating when he was in the presence of the likes of Fireteam Bravo, FEUDAL Team, Jamison-G144, or Fireteam Stallion. This deep anger defined B042, and calloused over most of his other emotions and his morality for most of his life, as well as imparting him with a violently xenophobic attitude towards all Covenant species for the whole of his life. Later events would impart a hatred of the insurrection, and for the Office of Naval Intelligence, but none to the same extent he bore the many alien species that once belonged to the Covenant. This deep hatred enabled B042 to commit numerous acts of violence against scores of non-combatant Covenant species, primarily during his tenure with the Special Activities Division's Hangman unit. Additionally, his anger seemed to sufficiently dull his sense of morality enough for him frequently employ torture as means of gathering information even against human insurrectionists, and a seeming disregard for collateral damage. When this anger eventually faded, Cody was left feeling empty and showed signs of extreme depression as overwhelming feelings of insignificance, and more importantly, guilt would take its place. This guilt, born of having survived TORPEDO, Reach, Earth, and EPHIALTES while those around and under him did not had a profound effect on the Spartan. While most sentient beings would be wounded by such loss, B042's habit of opening himself to others and bonding with them, only for said parties to be killed shortly thereafter left the Spartan borderline unwilling to bond with his own brother for years. Eventually, one Bailey Keller, a civilian B042 encountered during the Created Crisis would be able to open the soldier up a final time, thus beginning his journey to relative stability. Relationships Fireteam Bravo Fireteam Bravo was the first of many units Cody would come to see as his ‘family’. In the early days Cody lived in fear that his impulsivity, anxiety, and overall mediocrity would turn his teammates on him. Instead, they provided constructive criticism and helped B042 transform from a potential washout into a capable soldier all his own. However, the relationship was mutually beneficial, the four orphans supported and protected each other as if they were flesh and blood almost from the start. Where Abdul helped Cody become a more competent marksman, Cody helped him with his fear of abandonment and refused to let him ever face a punishment alone. Marcella, despite feeding the rage that would grow to define Cody ensured that he was always protected from his usual entourage of bullies, while Cody became the only person Marcella felt comfortable putting aside the ferocious facade she wore and opened up about the guilt she felt for surviving when her family did not. Finally, Detrick refused to allow B042’s self-loathing to consume him never allowed the young Spartan to give up, and Cody became B214’s greatest supporter when he doubted his own leadership. Each member helped the other in a dozen other ways, creating an incredibly strong bond between the Spartans. When they were picked apart in front of Cody during TORPEDO, the pain of his loss and guilt for surviving nearly drove him to suicide multiple times as late as 2551. Feudal Team Cody was assigned to FEUDAL at a crucial point in his life, following the trauma of TORPEDO and LONG WAY GONE, it became clear that if Cody was going to continue to be of use it would be best to have him in a team environment. It just so happened that Section III was in need of an operator to keep tabs on how SPECWARCOM was handling its Spartans, and Cody fit the bill. Jamison-G144 Jamison was in Cody’s eyes, his last hope. The deaths of all he’d grown close to and his perceived failure in a leadership role made his reaction to being put in a BINARY Headhunter team with a younger Spartan a particularly negative one. At first the elder Spartan remained closed off to the Gamma Company graduate, and remained so until one night on Gilgamesh, G144 opened up about the death of his own Fireteam, one he’d lead. The guilt was crushing the boy, a guilt that had all but swallowed B042 at that point. In that moment the big-brother instincts that had long been dormant in Cody seemingly kicked in, and the elder Spartan took his new partner under his wing. Jamison became more or less Cody’s protege, adopting his fighting style in tandem with his own tactical expertise and unbridled optimism. The latter always was a point of debate between the two, but never one with any hostility involved. B042 allowed himself to lower his guard, and Jamison took the place of the younger brother Cody had been informed was long dead. When Jamison was seemingly killed at the hands of his own brother, Cody snapped, descending into the darkest mental state of his life primed to commit untold atrocities. Fireteam Stallion Bailey Keller Trivia Literary Appearances *Halo: Capti(Non-Canon) *Halo: Nos Venatores(Non-Canon) *Undone - Ties in with Operation: TORPEDO *Halo: Survivor's Oath - Ties in with Operation: TORPEDO *Halo: Building Bridges, Burning Boats - Ties in with Operation: LYNCH MOB *Halo: Blind Hate - Ties into Gamma Pavonis VII *Inferno - 2552 *Rival - 2553 *A Chance - 2556 *Comeuppance - 2556 *The Flame - 2556 *Warm Welcome - 2559 *Nightmares - *Solace Found Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company Category:Ignition RP members and factions Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:SPARTAN-IIIs